HamiltonBoyfriendScenarios
by shrimpgorlll
Summary: I see these all the time on Wattpad, so i decided to make one and put it here! If you want a particular scenario or character please let me know!
1. HowYouMet

**How you met**

Alexander Hamilton

You were working as a librarian when you kept noticing him in the corner of the library. He came back every day and stayed until closing. One night, he came up to your desk and said, "I know this is a library, and assuming you are a book, do you mind if I take you out?" 

You completely lost it and went out for dinner after you finished your shift.

Aaron Burr

He had been stood up on a blind date at your favourite restaurant. You noticed he was sitting alone, sat down next to him and ordered him a drink. He smiled and you guys started talking.

John Laurens 

You met in a pet store, where he was buying food for his turtles and saw you looking at the turtles for sale. He bought you one, and took you out for coffee afterwards.

Lafayette

You met when you went to France, and he offered you a room in his house after seeing you get off the ferry, after exclaiming how beautiful you were in French and English.

Hercules Mulligan

You were walking through the park when a group of men started wolf whistling and harassing you. He came over and gave them one hell of a beating. You, afraid of getting beat up yourself, asked him to get dinner with you that night, which he happily agreed to.

George Washington

You were in Starbucks, ordering coffee when your card kept getting declined. Everyone behind you in the queue was getting angry at you, until George came up behind you and paid for your coffee. You smiled at him, and he asked you your name.

Thomas Jefferson

You met at a mutual friend's party. You were both drunk out of your minds and he offered you a dance. You slept with him, and he took you out to brunch the next morning to apologise.

James Madison

You were a nurse, who took care of him when he was sick. You stayed with him for three months, until he got better. You slowly fell for each other, and the day after he was let out of hospital he came back with a "cut" on his hand, just to see you again. You giggled, exchanging numbers.

King George 

You were one of his many maids, which he would try so hard to spend time with (deliberately ripping his clothes, dropping vases etc) and eventually he confessed his feelings to you one night.

**A/N**

Thanks, y'all. If you want me to add more characters, let me know!

Also, give me more ideas for later chapters! Otherwise this is gonna slow down very quickly teehee


	2. HowYouHug

**How you hug**

Alexander

If he's not busy at work, he'll wrap his arms around your shoulders and hold you against his chest. But he's usually working... so... his forté is kissing.

Burr

Like Hamilton, not exactly a hug person. He'll put an arm around your shoulder or waist, but that's the furthest he will go.

Laurens 

He loves hugging you from behind, surprising you. To be honest, he does it all the time so you can anticipate for it.

Lafayette 

Bear hugs are his specialty. He will cling onto you for hours on end. But he smells good and he's cozy so you can't complain.

Mulligan

He lifts you up, hooks his arms around you and showers your neck with tiny kisses.

Washington 

Same as Burr, except when you're home together. You'll put your head on his chest and he'll nuzzle your hair. This is a rare occurrence, but you both enjoy it nevertheless.

Madison

He'll bury himself in your hair, holding you tenderly in his arms.

Jefferson

Literally has his arm around your waist all day, and at night he's like Lafayette.

King George

Same as Laurens.

**A/N: hey y'all! So please let me know if you want any characters added! I'm considering adding Philip or Charles if people want me to, and suggestions are open! Leave them below! **


	3. HowYouKiss

**How you kiss**

Alexander

Short but sweet, loves kissing your cheek.

Burr

Not really into kissing (which is annoying, you done messed up a-aron) but will kiss you tenderly when he's in the mood (hardly ever oops)

Laurens

Stealing kisses is his specialty.

Lafayette

Anything goes with him. He'll go from sweet small kisses to full on making-out in seconds.

Mulligan

He'll kiss you so hard you'll get hickeys on your lips (NO CLUE HOW THIS WOULD WORK BUT IT WILL HAPPEN)

Washington 

He kisses your hand every day when you wake up. In public, he isn't that generous but whenever you both are home, he'll shower you with tiny kisses.

Madison

He's very self-conscious about the way he kisses, so usually he lets you take over so he doesn't disappoint you.

Jefferson

Any spare second, he'll be on your lips.

King George

He'll kiss you hard and strong, or light and chaste. It depends on the situation.

Philip Hamilton

He'll kiss you anywhere ( ;) )and anytime.


	4. WhatHeLovesAboutYou

**What he loves about you**

Alexander 

Your voice. You're the only person who can make him shut up, even if he's passionately slandering someone in the TV show he's watching. Any time he hears your voice, he immediately lowers his in order to hear you. In public, he constantly starts conversations with you in order to make you talk, as you're quite reserved (except with him) and keep speech in public to a minimum.

Burr

Your mind. He loves starting debates with you just to see your brain in action. He finds it astonishing how smart you are, rivalling him and leaving Hamilton in your dust (he's extra happy about that part). Your intellect leaves him astounded and it makes him smile whenever you tell him about the interesting (and random) facts you know, or when you read together. He just loves that giant noggin of yours.

Laurens 

Your laugh. It's like music to him. He tries his hardest to make you laugh by being goofy and childish, but somehow you're the one who makes him laugh by just being you. He's probably the happiest person you know.

Mulligan 

Your hands. He loves holding them, kissing them, anything. Compared to his giant bear paws he calls hands, your hands are like a delicate porcelain doll's. He treats you carefully and affectionately, due to your precious nature.

Lafayette 

Your lips. They have a perfect shape and colour, a dark peach, without needing you use any products on them. He loves kissing them and finds it hilarious when you bite or lick them without realising. You scold him for being a creep, and he shrugs you off, trying to defend himself in French. You giggle, kissing him anyway.

Madison

Your hair. He loves how it feels and smells, and loves messing around with it. When you're working, he'll randomly start braiding your hair. His hands are so careful as not to hurt you. Occasionally he'll pull on it when you're not giving him attention, but that's only when he's drunk.

Jefferson 

Your body. He always has one hand on one part of your body, no matter where you are or what you're doing. He constantly brags to his friends on how hot you are, which makes you happy. There is also... another thing he likes doing with your body but that's a story for another day. (Also in case you were wondering, you're dummy thicc)

**A/N I'm sorry y'all but I had to take out Washington and Philip because I just couldn't think of any scenarios for them! Don't be upset though, as they will make recurring appearances in later chapters. Hopefully. Don't count on it XD**


End file.
